Sasuke and the Chocolate Bunny
by Neonn
Summary: It's easter, and the well being of chocolate bunny ears is at stake! oh no! Sasuke OOC


This is kind of weird, and Sasuke is just a teensy bit OOC. But that's all right, isn't it? Happy Easter, everybody! (it's only 4 hours after Easter, I can still say it!)

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, except for perhaps the plot...

Revised: 10-18-2008, minor grammar and spelling problems fixed

Sasuke and the Chocolate Bunny

"Happy Easter, everybody!" said Kakashi, meeting his students on the bridge. Sakura was pacing, and so was Naruto. Sasuke was watching his teammates.

"YOU'RE...not late?" asked Sakura in wonder. It was true. Hatake Kakashi, the man who never came earlier than one hour AFTER an appointed meeting time, was actually on time.

"All right, where's the real Kakashi-sensei?" demanded Naruto rudely, "there's no way you could be him! You're on time!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but I am the 'real' Kakashi. I can be on time once in my life, can't I? This is a special day, anyway. Very special. So special, we're going to do a special exercise!" said the jounin happily. He began to dig through his backpack.

"What sort of exercise? Like what?" asked Naruto eagerly. Kakashi ignored him.

"Shut up, idiot, he's getting to it," said Sakura, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ow!" whined Naruto, rubbing his head. Sasuke sighed. His teammates were such children.

"Ah! Here we go!" said Kakashi, pulling out three boxes. He held them out so his students could see.

Their eyes widened appreciatively. Each box had a name on it. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Inside each box was a chocolate bunny. Pure chocolate, and completely solid. They weren't cheap, hollow, creations; just complete yummy delicious chocolate. Naruto found himself wiping away some drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Sakura tentatively reached out, but Kakashi pulled them back to him.

"Ah ah ah! You have to earn them first!" he said with a huge grin. Not that they could see it with his mask on.

"Hmph. Knew there was a catch somewhere," muttered Sasuke darkly, eying the box with his name on it.

"You have until 10 to get them, or else..." Kakashi left the sentence hanging.

"Or else what?" asked Naruto excitedly. Kakashi let the sentence hang a moment longer. He was enjoying their frustration.

"Or else...I'll tie you to a post, like our very first exercise, and I'll...eat the ears off of your bunny before giving it to you!" he laughed evilly. His team stared at him like he was crazy.

"But, that's in ten minutes!" protested Sakura. It was as if everything had been rigged in his favor. Which it had.

"You'd better hurry, then," he began walking away.

'Darn you, Kakashi!' thought Inner Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we have to get those bunnies! Fast!" she told the boys.

"Well, yeah! There's no way he's gonna eat the ears off of my bunny," snarled Sasuke viciously. Sakura and Naruto edged away from him slowly.

"Oookay. It's obvious someone likes their bunny ears, but, uh , how's that going to get the bunnies away from Kakashi?" asked Naruto, glancing at the man several yards off, chuckling over his book.

"We shall save the bunnies, even if it costs us our lives!" said Sasuke nobly. Naruto, Sakura, and Inner Sakura all sweatdropped.

"Now, here's the plan..."

-10 Minutes Later-

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were now all tied to a wooden post. Sasuke's plan (involving doppelgangers, genjutsu, and lots of fire) had failed miserably. Kakashi sat on the ground, with the three boxes spread out before him.

"Darn it!" yelled Naruto angrily. He liked his bunnies with ears on them.

"Too bad! Now I get to eat the ears off of your bunnies!" said Kakashi happily. "Let's see, who's first?" he mused aloud. His hand rested over Sasuke's. "I think I'll eat Sasuke's first, since it's obvious he doesn't like them," he said slyly. He began to then open up the box.

Sasuke watched him in shock, and as he did so, something inside of him snapped. He pulled and strained against his bindings holding him back. He heard the sound of ropes breaking, and was suddenly free.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi, screaming at the top of his lungs, "NO ONE EATS THE EARS OF MY CHOCOLATE BUNNY!"

"Stupid box. Won't open," muttered Kakashi, when he heard Sasuke scream. He looked up and his eye widened in surprise.

"You jerk! Give me the bunny! You can't have it's ears!" screamed Sasuke.

He wanted the bunny. Oh, yes. Though he tried to hide it, he just couldn't. He loved chocolate bunnies, loved them with a passion. He was obsessed with them. His favorite part was their big, huge, chocolaty ears. No way was he going to let his stupid teacher have eat them!

Kakashi tried to block the attacks, but Sasuke was relentless. And winning. He fought like a man obsessed. (Which he was.)

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan to see if that would help. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Well, it worked, it just wasn't effective. Sasuke was using his Sharingan also.

Sasuke punched Kakashi hard, sending him flying.

"This'll teach you to try to eat the ears!"

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura. They both looked at Sasuke who was going ballistic on their teacher.

"Wow. Who would've guessed Sasuke liked chocolate bunnies that much?" asked Naruto, cutting free with the kunai he had hidden up his sleeve. He walked over to Sakura and freed her, too.

"Maybe...we should just go home?" suggested Sakura. Naruto nodded. They both walked over to the two boxes lying on the ground. Each picked up a box, and looked once again to Sasuke and Kakashi. The two turned and started walking away.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna go for a ramen? My treat?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," said Sakura, and they left Sasuke and Kakashi to, uh, peacefully (?) work it out.

The moral of the story: Don't get between Sasuke and his chocolate bunny.

-End-


End file.
